From My Black Eyes
by Hiyori Mei
Summary: PDV Sparks/cap. Alma del Mal: "Todo esto me tenía realmente confundido: Las palabras de Nova, las de la Hyper Fuerza...y ahora era peor con esto que sentí luego de que ella dijera su declaración hacia mí..." ¡Lea y Comente por favor! T-T/One-shot/Spoiler.


Wa!

_Hiyori_: ¡Hola a todos por aquí! Volví de nuevo, ahora en un nuevo lugar: El Secmhfy. Espero me reciban bien por acá *-* Bien, esto es un POV o PDV (punto de vista) de Sparks y está justo en el capítulo de Soul of Evil en la parte casi final y-

_¿?:_ Ósea que es spoiler ¿No?

_Hiyori:_ Sip, es decir, **_si no viste el capítulo "Alma del Mal" y no quieres saber que pasó ahí hasta verlo con tus propios ojos y que pasó con Sparks y Nova:_** **_No leas esto. _**Explica lo demás Jinmay, por favor n_n.

_Jinmay:_ ^^ El Súper Escuadrón Ciber Monos Hyper Fuerza ¡Ya! Pertenece a Ciro Nieli. Hiyori sólo es dueña de la trama de la historia y los personajes que ella invente. Los diálogos están sacados de traducción, un poco de adaptación y algo de diálogos en español que recordó haber visto Hiyori ^-^ Y la parte última son diálogos inventados n_nU

_Hiyori:_ Bueno, hasta acá no más con los comentarios preliminares. ¡Empieza el one-shot!

* * *

><p><strong>One-Shot. PDV<strong>

**From My Black Eyes**

* * *

><p>Golpe contra otro. Ya llevábamos un rato en esto. Mi misión era revivir al Rey Esqueleto y si era necesario tendría que acabar con el escuadrón mono. Ahora estaba frente a Nova, peleando en contra de ella, cosa que ya se me estaba haciendo divertido por su forma de actuar frente a mí.<p>

-¡Sparks, deja de combatirnos! ¡No quiero hacer esto!- me gritó ella. En este momento no era yo capaz de darle importancia a la expresión que denotaba su rostro… ¡Ni me importaba!

-¡Pero yo quiero hacer esto!- dije con burla mientras preparaba una esfera magnética entre mis imanes y me disponía a lanzarla. Ella lo único que hizo fue cubrirse con sus puños, sin ni siquiera hacer un ademán de tratar de esquivarme. Quizá pensó que no la atacaría; lástima, sí lo iba a hacer. Pero con un movimiento rápido, Antauri se llevó a la monita lejos de mí, evitando que yo alcanzara a lanzarle mi ataque.

-¡Cobardes! ¡Vengan a pelear conmigo!-¿Qué diablos? Una cosa era tratar de esquivar y otra muy diferente era huir de esa manera. Aunque no podía culpar a Nova; ella no había querido irse y fue Antauri el que se la llevó. Aparté un momento la vista de mis oponentes y me di cuenta de algo que me irritó: Mis ahora aliados habían sido derrotados por el ataque de los otros monos con los que ellos luchaban ¡Pero que inútiles! Se supone que tenemos que revivir al Rey Esqueleto y en lugar de hacerlo, son vencidos por estos monos de circo… No me queda más que terminar de hacer el trabajo yo sólo; como dicen 'Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú mismo'.

-Ríndete Sparks, todo acabó. Tus aliados han caído- me dijo Antauri una vez que vio la situación de Mandarín y Valina, luego de bajar del aire con Nova.

-¡Jamás me voy a rendir!- Dije bastante molesto ¿Quién cree él que es? Jamás me he rendido y nunca lo haré… Renunciar a mis metas es algo que no pasó por mi mente en algún momento.

-Sparks…- La monita de color amarillo avanzó hacia mí mencionando mi nombre. Perfecto. Lo que necesito para hacer que cumplan lo que les pida. En su rosto veía preocupación y susto… Una cosa dentro de mí empezó a fastidiarme. Debería estar asustada, sí… ¡Pero no preocupada por mí! Inmediatamente dirigí mis imanes hacia ella y disparé elevándola hasta estar un par de metros sobre mí. Ella gritó de dolor y hacía que lo que me fastidiaba siguiera haciéndolo y más fuerte; sin embargo, procuré no hacer caso a esa sensación.

-¡No Sparks!- gritó Chiro tratando de evitar mi acción, preocupado tal vez por el bienestar de la monita.

-¡No se muevan!-advertí-O le arrancaré sus circuitos metálicos… pieza por pieza-Una buena forma de asustarlos aunque me sentí algo mal al haberlo dicho y no entiendo muy bien el por qué.

-¡Si llegas a lastimarla, juro que voy a…!- exclamó Otto, sacando sus sierras y dejando la frase sin completar.

-¡No harás nada!- esta vez sonreí. Siempre me había parecido que Otto era cercano a Nova y no me atacaría si decidía amenazarlos más- O me entregas esa calavera… o Nova morirá- esa última frase me hizo sentir extraño pero no borré mi sonrisa.

-Sparks ¿Por qué haces esto? Nunca olvides quién eres…- La monita amarilla se dirigió a mí, en medio del campo magnético donde se encontraba. La preocupación que había notado en su rostro seguía presente y peor aún con el dolor que ella estaba sintiendo debido a mi ataque.

-Yo sé quién soy, y también sé lo que tengo que hacer- Dije tratando de sonar seguro. Acto seguido, procedí a separar los circuitos de los brazos de Nova provocando nuevamente su grito que ya me empezaba a fastidiar mucho… y me hacía sentir bastante extraño. Borré mi sonrisa y la cambié por una expresión entre molesta e incómoda. Me pregunté si todo esto era en realidad necesario ¡Ellos habían podido simplemente entregar la calavera y ya! No tendría yo que estar dañándola de esta manera…. Siento que ella… no debería estar sufriendo. Simplemente… ¡No debería sufrir!; especialmente por mi causa.

-Toma, aquí tienes-Gibson me extendió la calavera con algo de pesar; volví a sonreír - Ya suelta a Nova- Por fin se acabaría mi confusión y fastidio. Sólo bastaba poner mis manos sobre esa calavera y lograría…

-¡No Sparks!- gritó ella. Yo dirigí mi vista hacia donde estaba, con una mirada de furia. Nova tenía lágrimas formándose debajo de sus ojos lo que me hizo sentir mal y ese sentimiento provocó que me molestara con mí mismo- Recuerda todo el bien que le hiciste al universo, tenemos que evitar que revivan al Rey Esqueleto-decía ella con la vista mojada, triste y preocupada; tratando de cambiar mi forma de pensar y actuar.

La continué mirando por unos momentos, molesto. Sus palabras habían logrado afectarme y eso me encolerizaba mucho. Comencé a negar con mi cabeza, cerrando con fuerza mis ojos al tiempo que hablaba- ¡No! No, no. ¡Yo tengo que…!- Abrí los ojos con sorpresa, viendo a los miembros de escuadrón mirándome. Antauri, Chiro y Otto tenían el seño fruncido, como si estuvieran molestos aunque parecía haber un atisbo de preocupación. Gibson y Jinmay parecían llevar angustia en la mirada. Creo que esperaban el desenlace de la situación y estaban seguros que la amarilla lo lograría. Continué con la vista sobre ellos, pensando… hasta que una exclamación de Nova me llamó la atención.

-¡Combátelo Sparks!- miré hacia donde ella estaba. ¿Qué combatiera? ¡En el fondo yo no quería estar haciendo todo esto! Pero era algo que me tenía confundido; y lo que seguía me confundiría aún más- ¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!- terminó Nova, negando con la cabeza y derramando una lágrima que calló en mi nariz. ¿Q-Qué? ¿M-me… ama?

Bajé mis imanes; la monita amarilla cayó frente a mí herida y cerrando fuertemente los ojos, _parecía desmayada_. Pero yo estaba totalmente confundido como para notarlo bien y mi vista perdida lo reflejaba. ¿Ella había dicho que me amaba y que no quería perderme? Una _extraña sensación_ corría dentro de mí. ¡Simplemente no lo podía creer! Se supone que yo era su enemigo y ella… dijo que me amaba…. ¡Eso no tenía sentido! Sin embargo,… creo que en algún momento yo… ya había tenido un fuerte sentimiento… por ella. Y yo… ¡No recordaba bien nada! ¡Maldición! ¿Ellos eran mis amigos o enemigos? ¿Nova era mi pareja, mi amiga o enemiga? Porque actuó diferente conmigo y… su declaración… ¡Oh, Diablos! Todo esto era muy frustrante…

Continuaba yo con mi confusión mental sin haberme dado cuenta de unas palabras de Antauri, hasta que sentí la energía del Poder Primate sobre mí. Grité. Aquella fuerza hizo que yo expulsara lo que fuera que tuviera dentro de mi cuerpo y que me había hecho actuar de esa manera tan violenta como la de atacar a la Hyper Fuerza… y a Nova.

_Pero una vez esa cosa estuvo fuera de mí, creo que mi mente perdió conciencia de los hechos recientes… _

-Ah… ¿Qué… qué ha pasado?- pregunté, mirando a todos lados. No… no recordaba muy bien lo que había sucedido y solo sabía que había actuado mal gracias a algo que tampoco recuerdo exactamente. Supongo que tiene que ver con el Fuego del Odio; esa cosa brillando frente a mí es lo último que recuerdo a la perfección… además de un _extraño resplandor_.

-Sparks, ¡Eres tú!- Chiro decía las palabras con alegría frente a mí. ¿De qué hablaba el chico, eh? De que me fui a algún lado, me fui. Pero no físicamente, creo que mi mente estuvo divagando por muchos lugares y mi cuerpo no actuó como debería…algo así, tal vez.

-Sí… eso creo- respondí al azar. El no estar tan seguro de lo que me había pasado con exactitud, ni la manera en cómo me afectó el Fuego del Odio me impedía concentrarme bien; pero veía algunas imágenes en mi cabeza, como si me memoria empezara a analizar bien lo que había estado haciendo últimamente, luego de mi pequeña pelea con Mandarín.

-¡Regresaste!- Miré hacia el suelo e inmediatamente me arrodillé para acercarme a Nova. Al verla en el suelo comencé a recordar velozmente lo sucedido desde que tuve esa condenada llama de fuego frente a mí, experimentando un remordimiento instantáneo por todo lo que había hecho. Creo que el sólo verla me hacía pensar en mis acciones y analizar si fueron buenas o malas. Ella empezó a pasar suavemente su mano por el cristal de mi ojo, acción que me agradó bastante- ¡Volviste a ser el mismo! ¡Nunca había sido tan feliz!- Sin saber bien la razón, la tomé por los hombros acercándola a mí; sin embargo, el tenerla tan cerca hizo que por acto reflejo volteara mi cabeza y ella… ¡Me besó! En la mejilla pero ¡Me besó! Por un ligero momento me sorprendí pero antes que ella se alejara, ¡Juro que fueron los mejores segundos de mi vida! …

Ella se separó de mi rostro y me sonrió mientras yo continuaba con la misma expresión de sorprendido y contento, o en otras palabras: atontado. Todos parecieron mostrarse alegres, no más que Nova y yo, por lo sucedido. Recordé sus palabras antes de que esa cosa saliera de mí: _¡Te amo y no quiero perderte!"… ¡_Sólo me faltaba declarármele a ella para que fuéramos pareja oficial!

Lástima que eso no llegó a pasar en ese momento… Todo por la culpa de la bruja Valina. Ella arruinó nuestra felicidad al lograr coger la calavera e invocar la resurrección de nuestro más odiado enemigo. Y no me quedó otra cosa que tratar de defender a mis amigos y en especial a Nova, aunque sea con mi vida. Tal vez así pueda pagar por todo lo malo que hice…. Levanté mis imanes luego de unas palabras de Otto y ella pareció preocupada de que fuera a pelear; aún así, salté para acabar con el Rey Esqueleto sin importarme cómo. No lastimaría a mis amigos…

Pero lástima que me atacó antes de que yo pudiera hacerlo. Y pensar que toda esta mala situación es por mi culpa…. Sólo me consolaba el hecho de que cuando caí al suelo por el ataque del Rey Esqueleto, Nova se acercó a mí a rastras por lo herida que estaba antes de que nuestro enemigo hiciera otro movimiento.

-Tranquilo, Sparks. Vamos a solucionarlo pronto, siempre ganamos y esta vez no perderemos, ahora estamos todos unidos…

El recién revivido atacó a la Hyper Fuerza y temí por Nova, así que la levanté en el aire con ayuda de mi jetpack para alejarnos del peligro ya que ella estaba lastimada porque **_yo_** la había atacado… Otra vez el maldito remordimiento. Y parece que Nova se dio cuenta de lo que sentía porque dio vuelta a su vista hacia mí

-Hey, cálmate, te digo que lo vamos a solucionar. Deja de sentirte tan culpable y… confío en que no me vayas a soltar, _Sparky- _Ella rió por el apodo, pero yo sólo sonreí. Creo que solamente Nova podrá llamarme así. Gibson subió seguido por los demás y su expresión cambió a preocupación- Ahora, debemos ir al Súper Robot para recuperarnos y solucionar esto… juntos.

Me apresuré hacia nuestro objetivo, seguido por los demás. _"Sí… ahora estamos juntos…"_

* * *

><p><em>Hiyori:<em> ¡Duh! No acabó como quería ¬O¬

_Jinmay:_ Pero salió bueno, creo ^^U

_Hiyori:_ Quizá, pero siento que aún falta algo.

_Jinmay:_ De todos modos es tu primer PDV y también el primero del Secmhfy. Te falta bastante por aprender ^^U

_Hiyori:_ Igual; espero que les haya gustado y… Quizá escriba el PDV de Nova en este capítulo; no sé, depende de cómo salga este [Lo cual dudo D=]

_Ambas:_ ¡Hasta Luego! [¡Lean y revisen por favor! T-T]


End file.
